


Fractured

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about the inside of the Mad Hatters mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

Fractured,  
Broken pieces  
Of a mind  
Too far gone from  
All that he holds dear.

Fighting  
For survival  
Against his own  
Conscious self that wants  
To break away from everything

Why?  
What has  
He done to   
Disserve this horrid path  
That he is spiraling down?

Wanting,  
Needing someone  
To ground him  
To keep him here  
With the rest of us

But   
No one  
Ever comes to  
Collect his tortured soul  
So he slips into darkness.

Then  
A spark  
Of light cuts  
Through the depths of  
Hell where he has lived.

It  
Beckons him,  
Drawing him out  
Of the black and  
Back into the living world.

Now  
The chains  
Have been broken  
Though the residue remains  
Forever imprinted on his heart

He   
Is free  
To live his  
Life as he would  
Were the chains never there


End file.
